when I come undone, you bring me back again
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Dean is extremely pissed off about Kane helping Seth screw him out of his shot at winning the briefcase at Money in the Bank. So, Bayley, decides to try and give him some advice on how to get back at Seth.


**So, here is another Bayley and Dean fic for you guys. This popped into my head after Dean's threat on Monday to Seth and I thought it would fun and cute. So, I hope you guys enjoy.  
The title comes from the song "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical mistakes or any mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. **

Bayley had been sitting on this crate for the past 10 minutes watching her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose destroy everything in his wake. He had burst into the room in a rage because Kane had helped Seth Rollins win the Money in the Bank match. She just sat there, swinging her legs waiting for him to calm down enough so that she'd be able to talk to him. Dean threw a chair against the wall and then leaned against it trying to catch his breath.

"Would a hug make it better?" Bayley muttered as she watched Dean carefully.

"No," he grumbled as scratched the back of his head.

"How about a kiss?" Bayley asked as she leaned forward with a grin.

"No, Bayley," Dean sighed as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Well, then how about a make out session? Wait, no I know, how about some wild sex?" Bayley joked trying to get a smile or laugh out of him, "Hell, I'll flash you my boobs." Bayley waited watching him and her smiled grew when she heard his familiar chuckle.

"Flash me your boobs? Wow, I didn't know that was ever an option," Dean remarked as he made her way over to her.

"Well, I'm just giving you ideas," Bayley replied with a shrug as Dean stood between her legs.

"I love it when you give me ideas especially when they're dirty," Dean smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against her forehead.

"So, what are you going to do about Seth and that briefcase?" Bayley asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean groaned at her question.

"Why did you have to bring that back up?" Dean asked as he leaned back and stared at her.

"Because you have to make a plan to get back at him," Bayley plainly stated.

"Well, since you're the one with all the good ideas tonight, what do you suggest?" Dean inquired as rubbed her lower back slowly.

"Why don't you make sure he can't cash it in?" Bayley suggested with those warm, innocent eyes of hers. Dean stared at Bayley for a second surprised that she would come up with that. Bayley looked away from Dean unsure if her idea was good and started doubting herself.

"It was just an idea. I mean it makes sense, don't you think? I mean when he tries to cash in you stop him so that he never gets to win," Bayley blurted out quickly trying to explain herself. Bayley dropped her head lower so that he couldn't see her, but she grew even more unsure of herself as he remained silent. Bayley not being able to stand the silence anymore lifted her head to try to explain herself further, but was stopped when she felt Dean's lips on hers. Bayley's eyes widened in shock before they slowly closed as she kissed him back. Bayley loved kissing Dean. It was one of her favorite things to do with him. Bayley followed his lead and tangled her hands in his hair making it messier than it was before. She heard him grunt in pleasure when her nails scraped against his scalp. Bayley had learned that he loved it when she pulled his hair or scratched at his scalp. Dean tried to pull Bayley closer to him needing some sort of friction. Bayley felt his hand creeping under her top and pulled away with a smile.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," Bayley said as she placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart racing, and looked him in the eyes, and could see the lust there. He wanted to finish what they had just started she could see that, but she knew he wouldn't push her. He respected Bayley and knew that she wasn't into having sex at work.

"You tease," Dean groaned as he rested his head on her shoulder, "Fuck now, what am I supposed to do?"

"You started it," Bayley argued as she stroked his head.

"Well, how was I supposed to resist when you're looking all fucking cute and coming up with brilliant ideas," Dean countered as he lifted his head so that he could look at her again, "You know that's why I love you. You're always coming up with brilliant shit like that."

"And here I thought you were with me for my rocking body," Bayley teased with a smirk.

"You've been spending too much time with me. You've become a smart ass," Dean shook his head at the big grin on her face.

"I take that as a compliment," she responded with pride.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. So, if I remember correctly there was an offer of being flashed," Dean hinted at as he leaned back and glanced down at her chest.

"Yeah, there was, but unfortunately that offer has expired. Sorry," Bayley shrugged.

"There was also an offer for wild sex."

"Expired."

"Make out session?"

"Already did that."

"A kiss?"

"Already did that." Dean sighed as she countered everything he said.

"There was one more offer that you're forgetting," Bayley pointed out. Dean looked at her amused as she opened her arms wide while waving him towards her.

"Come on, you know you want it," Bayley urged as she continued to wave him towards her.

"You're so strange," he told her as he embraced her.

"You're one to talk," Bayley countered as she pulled him tightly to her. Dean pulled her to him just as tightly. It was still strange for Dean to be this attached to another person. He had always told himself that he probably wouldn't ever be able to be in a relationship. He just didn't think any woman would be able to stand him, but somehow this hug obsessed woman was the one to capture his heart. If anyone had told him that he would fall in love with a woman that would make the hastag #Huglife popular with fans, he would have laughed in their faces. Somehow, though, she had wormed her way into his heart and he couldn't be happier. Dean pulled back slightly so that he could lean his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered, "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Bayley replied, "I love you, too." Bayley leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Dean eagerly kissed her back. This kiss was different from the one they had just had. This one was slow and filled with promises.

"Are you done for the night?" Bayley murmured as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Let's go, then," Bayley said as she grabbed his hands, "You need to rest that shoulder of yours."

"I'm fine," he brushed off her concern as he helped her hop down from the crate she was on and when she landed on the floor he had to hold her up.

"Whoa, there," Dean laughed as he caught her.

"My legs are asleep," Bayley complained as she tried to rub some circulation back into her legs.

"Come on," Dean said as he kissed her forehead and helped her walk out of the room.

"No, but seriously, you need to rest that shoulder," Bayley told him as she leaned into him.

"Bayley, I'm fine. Seth is going to have to do a lot more than this to keep me down," Dean explained hoping to ease her worry. As they stopped to get his stuff and started making their way out of the arena, Dean thought about how it wouldn't matter to him if he lost every single match for the rest of his career. He wouldn't care as long as Bayley was always there to greet him when he came backstage. As long as she was always there for him than he was sure he could get through anything life had to throw at him.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope the ending didn't come off too cheesy. If it did then sorry. That wasn't what I was going for.  
Please review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what I need to improve on.**  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
